The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat mounted on a vehicle.
For example, a vehicle seat according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-209062 includes a blower for ventilation mounted on a resin plate provided in a seatback. The blower is a fan for a seat ventilation system that generates airflow on a surface of the seatback to promote ventilation of the surface of the seatback.